


The Detective and The Storyteller

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sheriarty - Freeform, jimlock, just Jim, not Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: Jim Moriarty isn't a criminal. He's just Jim from IT. The cute, smart little gay that everyone seems to enjoy being around. A fabulous storyteller too. And when he meets Sherlock Holmes, he falls head over heels. What's a gay man to do?





	The Detective and The Storyteller

Jim had been an actor previously. He had a popular kids' show as The Storyteller and everyone seemed to love it. The kids adored him and the adults seemed to appreciate his talent too. But when he went home, everything seemed so empty. There was no one for him there. So he loved going into work, even though his popularity there made the emptiness at home stand out even more. Then it happened. His show was cancelled. Even with the high ratings, they just couldn't afford to keep him on. So he needed a new job. Eventually he heard through a friend that there was an opening in the IT department at Bart's. Well, he was rather good with technology. He could at least apply.

Turns out, he was the best candidate. He got the job almost immediately and began work soon after. The job proved to be rather dull, but at least it didn't amplify the loneliness of his home. And one day he had gone to the cafe for his lunch break and to grab some coffee when he saw her. Molly Hooper. She was pretty and demure, mousy really. Jim wasn't straight, but....well, he was lonely. And nobody really knew he was gay, even though he had every possible sign. The hair, the product, the neon underwear, his behavior. Well, any relationship seemed better to him than going home alone night after night. So he began to date her.

Night after night, Jim ended up going home with Molly. They never did anything, really. He wasn't interested and she was too timid to even think of bringing something like that up. They often ended up on the sofa with mugs of tea, watching Glee while her cat, Toby, purred from his spot on the arm of the sofa. It was dull and monotonous most of the time. But it was better than his quiet, empty flat. Or so he thought, until the day that he came to visit Molly in the lab and ended up being introduced to none other than Sherlock Holmes.

"Gay," the detective muttered as he looked at the slide beneath his microscope.

 _Shit, not now. Please not now,_ Jim thought to himself. He couldn't be outed to Molly just yet. He wasn't ready.

"What?" Molly stammered, looking at the man.

"Nothing.....Hey," Sherlock corrected, then continued with his work. But Jim couldn't help but fawn over him. The detective, the cases, the science, the excitement, all of it. But soon, he had to get back to work.

"Sorry, I'd better go," Jim told them, blushing a bit and smiling. "It was nice meeting you, really."

Once he left, Molly turned her attention to Sherlock, badgering him with questions and then becoming defensive when Sherlock gave evidence to support his claim.

"That's ridiculous," John interrupted. "He's gay because he puts product in his hair? I put product in my hair."

"You don't put that level of personal grooming into your appearance. He's clearly been worrying himself over every detail of his appearance. And with that underwear, visible above the waistline? He's definitely gay," Sherlock argued, then lifted up the dish beside him and held up the paper hidden beneath it. "Not to mention, he just left me his number. Molly, I suggest you find a new boyfriend. This one is clearly not interested."

Molly rushed off to see Jim while Sherlock was berated by John for saying something like that so bluntly. 

"It isn't true, is it? I mean, I know he's right most of the time, but.....he must be wrong about this one. He just has to be," Molly stammered as she held Jim's hand.

Jim sighed. Of course he'd outed Jim to his girlfriend. He shouldn't have made such a stupid move as to leave his number there for Sherlock. But he couldn't help himself. He really was such a big fan and Sherlock was drop dead gorgeous and....

"It's true," he admitted quietly. "I'm sorry, Molly. It wasn't fair to you. I was lonely, but.....Well, I'm not straight. I'm not bi or any of that either. I'm gay. And.......I think I'm in love with Sherlock Holmes."

Molly ended up running off, already tearful as she tried to deny what had just happened. But she couldn't. It had all been fake. Jim felt terrible for hurting her like that, but at least now he was free to meet up with Sherlock and maybe even get a date. He waited for nearly two weeks, but with no luck. Sherlock didn't seem interested. Or maybe he'd lost Jim's number. Yeah, maybe that was it. He just needed to figure out how to get in touch with the man. And just his luck, Sherlock showed up that afternoon for another case. Jim waited for everyone else to leave the room before he came in quietly.

"Hi," he murmured, but wasn't acknowledged. "I gave you my number. Thought you might call......It's okay, I mean. You probably got busy or something. I just....wanted to see if you wanted to go out for dinner, after you're finished here I mean."

Sherlock was silent for a while, then smiled a little. "Actually, I'd love to. I'm free this evening and I know a wonderful Italian restaurant where we could go," he answered, causing Jim to beam with excitement. 

"That's great! I......I'll be here for a couple more hours before I'm off work. But I'm in the IT department, if you want to pick me up there," Jim babbled, already eager for his date.

Then John came in. "Oh, hey," he greeted, nodding to the man as Sherlock focused back on his slides. "Sorry, he gets a bit wrapped up in cases sometimes. Hardly knows anyone else is around. Never answers his phone. So now's probably not the time to try to get him to talk."

Jim opened his mouth to say something, but then just closed it and nodding with a little smile, deciding to keep their moment to himself. He went back to work, though he could hardly focus on anything as he thought about his date with Sherlock. Oh, it was going to be perfect!

Sure enough when Jim got off work, Sherlock was waiting right outside the IT department to pick him up. 

"Perfect timing," Jim chuckled as he came out, putting on his coat. "So, where are we going?"

"Angelo's," Sherlock answered, leading the way out. 

"Sounds delicious," Jim replied. The pair chatted the entire way to the restaurant, making Jim giggle and grin as they walked. Angelo gave them Sherlock's usual table and set out a candle on the table for them. Jim and Sherlock got to know each other, proving that Sherlock was actually more sociable than most people thought. And Jim was able to appreciate when he needed time without conversation or contact. Sometimes they just sat in silence, enjoying time together. It was no trouble and they soon learned each other's habits and needs. 

They continued to date, though Sherlock never mentioned it. No one asked. He just disappeared sometimes, as was his usual manner, and would come back with a huge grin and in a good mood for days afterwards. John didn't question it, just glad Sherlock was happy for once. And Jim was on cloud nine. Finally Jim and Sherlock, two of the most miserable men in London, could be happy. Together.


End file.
